A Different Secret Of NIMH
by Devastator1775
Summary: What if Jonathan suvived after he drugged Dragon? Would the story still go like the movie. Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET OF NIMH OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS! I OWN THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>'<em>C'mon Jonathan'<em> Jonathan thought to himself. _'Just run as fast as you can to Dragon's bowl and give him the powder'._

Jonathan hanged his sleeveless shirt to a hanging nail and crawled out the hole under the Fitzgibbon's refrigerator. That darn cat was outside, chasing birds.

"A quick in and out." Jonathan said to himself. "Joanna and the cats are waiting for me."

Jonathan waited until Mrs. Fitzgibbon left the kitchen and then ran to the monster's bowl. He poured the powder in the bowl and turned around to run back to the hole in the floor. It's then when he saw it. Mrs. Fitzgibbon's priced violets were blooming and in the prime of their beauty.

"Jonathan, you sentimental fool." Jonathan said to himself as he ran to the window where the violets were. He couldn't resist. He wanted, no …needed one to give to Joanna. He had given one to her when he asked her to marry him. This would surely be a surprise for her. He snickered at the memory that Joanna had made him promise NEVER to steal flowers out of the kitchen of the Fitzgibbon's. It was too dangerous. But, like he said to himself, he was a sentimental fool. And this was a promise he gladly wanted to break.

He climbed on the window and smelled the violets. They smelled as lovely as Joanna's fur in the morning. He picked on and turned around.

It was then that he saw …HIM. Dragon. The cat had him in his sight and growled fiercely at the mouse. Luckily, Jonathan wasn't an ordinary mouse.

"You want a piece of me, Dragon?" Jonathan challenged cat. "Remembered what happened the first time you met me?"

Oh, Dragon remembered. This mouse caused him to fall in the river, get soaked and given a bath by his masters. He wanted revenge. With a roar of hate jumped dragon to the window, clawing at the mouse.

But Jonathan was quicker than the cat and grabbed a fork of the table and swung it at the cat. The cat growled in pain as the fork scratched him in the eye, blinding him in the process.

Blinded and raged, Dragon clawed at the fleeing mouse. This time, Jonathan wasn't fast enough. Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he saw the cat's claw coming at him.

* * *

><p>Joanna clutched her heart. Something was wrong.<p>

"Mother?" Teresa asked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing, dear." She said, producing a weak smile. "Oh, make sure Cynthia doesn't burst into Timmy's room again. You know he's a bit sick."

"Still?" Teresa asked, fixing her bow on her back. "He's been like that for days now."

"Martin, What applies for Cynthia also applies to you." Joanna said stricktly.

"Just wanted to see if he needed something." Martin said.

"I know, dear, I know." Joanna said, taking a deep breath and plopping on a chair. It was all very tiring. "Jonathan ,where are you? I can use your help right now."

"Mommy." Cynthia said, looking out the window.

"Not now, Cynthia." Joanna said, waving herself some cold air. "Show me later."

"But …" Cynthia said.

"Not. Now. Cynthia." Joanna said, calmly but sternly. "Mommy's a bit tired."

"But …" Cynthia tried again.

"Mother said 'no', Cynthia." Teresa said, walking over to her younger sister. She gasped. "M-mother."

"Not you too, Teresa." Joanna sighed.

"BUT DADDY'S HURT!" Teresa shrieked.

"WHAT?" She yelled. She ran to the window and gasped. Although it was dark outside, she could indeed see that it was her husband.

"JONATHAN!" She yelled as she ran outside. "JONATHAN! "

"J-Joanna." Jonathan said weakly. He fell on the ground. Joanna grabbed him. She noticed in horror that her hands, and thus her husband, was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Teresa asked in panic.

"Get …Inside ….Teresa." Jonathan said weakly. "Don't …let …Cynthia …see mee."

"But …" Teresa said.

"D-do what your f-father says." Joanna said with tears in her eyes. "T-t-tell Martin to go to Auntie Shrew. I-I-I'll need help."

"But …" Teresa tried again, looking horrified at her wounded father.

"NOW!" Jonathan yelled, grunting in pain.

Teresa shrieked and ran inside. Not to long after that, Martin ran out, giving his father a quick look of helplessness before running in the dark.

"W-what happened to you, Jonathan?" Joanna asked.

"I…I w-was at the Fitzgibbon's farm." Jonathan said weakly. "I-I wanted to p-pick some violets for you."

"You sentimental fool." Joanna said with soft chuckle.

"D-Dragon saw me. Attacked me. B-barely e-escap-e-ed." Jonathan said, his eyes dropping.

"DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP, JONATHAN BRISBY!" Joanna yelled. "Don't leave me."

Jonathan opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "I …will never leave you, Joanna Brisby. Or our children."

"Cynthia, Don't go outside." Teresa's annoyed voice said inside the house.

Jonathan chuckled weakly. "How can I leave them behind?"

"BRISBY! BRISBY" a panicking voice yelled.

"Aunt Shrew!" Joanna yelled. "QUICK!"

"Oh dear, oh dear." Aunt Shrew said, gasping when she saw Jonathan. "Jonathan Brisby, what did you do?"

"J-justed wanted to pick some flowers, Mrs. Shrew." Jonathan said, snickering.

"You fool." Aunt shrew said. "Martin, bring your sisters to the kitchen. We don't want them to see your father like this. And let Teresa boils some water."

"yes, Auntie Shrew." Martin said, running inside.

"Let's bring him inside." Joanna said.

As they brought the wounded Jonathan inside, they didn't saw the Rats, hiding in the bushes.

"He's safe at home, Justin." A rat said.

"Jonathan was lucky we were there to back him up, Brutus." The Rat named Justin said.

"Who knows what could have happened if we weren't there." Brutus said.

"But now we've brought him home to his family." Justin said. "And now we must return to the Rose Bush, to tell Nicodemus what happened."

The rats turned away from the Brisby Home and ran away in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret of NIMH, Mrs. Brisby, Jonathan Brisby or any other related characters. I own this story.**

* * *

><p>"But Jonathan …" Joanna tried.<p>

"No 'but Jonathan', Joanna." Jonathan said, slowly sitting up from his bed, grunting at his aching wounds. "Timothy's getting worse and the only one who can possibly know what's wrong with him is …."

"Mr. Ages, I know." Joanna said. "But I don't want to leave him …or you alone."

"The kids are here, I am in the neighborhood to boss them around and Aunt Shrew is a yell away." Jonathan said with a smile. "We'll be fine."

Joanna smiled. "I know."

Jonathan grinned and slowly stood up. "I'd be more fine IF I could sit in my favorite chair in the living room, so I could watch the kids and …"

Joanna gently pushed him back in bed. "YOU are NOT going anywhere, Mr. Brisby." She said sternly, with a smile.

"I know …but you can't blame a guy for trying, can't you, Mrs. Brisby?" Jonathan answered back with a smile.

Joanna kissed him on the cheek. "I know you're been feeling better lately, but it has only been a week since you barely survived the near-death encounter with Dragon."

"And you're point is …?" Jonathan asked playful.

"The point is …" Joanna said. "That if I'll get back and I notice that you have been out of bed, you'll be in big trouble."

"I like trouble." Jonathan joked as his wife left the room. "Keeps life interesting."

"As long as it keeps us ALIVE …" Joanna said. "I'll be back soon, Jonathan."

"Please do." Jonathan smiled.

Jonathan, with the necessary painful grunts, got up and peeped through a crack of the door, to see if his kids were not around. He lifted his bandages up a little and looked at the claw shaped wound that Dragon left behind.

"They are healing too quickly." He said to himself. "Damn you, NIMH."

The wounds were indeed healing faster than with an ordinary mouse, but the process was still slow. It would take a few more weeks before the skin would've healed completely, but the scars would barely be visibly, he suspected. And considering the damage that Dragon has caused that would be suspicious.

"Nicodemus…" Jonathan said. "What should I do?"

"Not talking to yourself, for starters." A voice from the window said.

Jonathan turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see his friend Justin, leaning on the window. The joy quickly turned to anger.

"Are. You. Crazy?" Jonathan whispered angrily at the rat. He walked to the door and closed it. "What the NIMH are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my wounded friend, that's what." Justin said with a smirk.

"Does Nicodemus know you're here?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I didn't TELL him, but I doubt he doesn't know I'm here." Justin said. "Heck, I think he knew that I would come before I even did. He DID ordered me to patrol the western path, although nothing ever happens there AND it is closest to your house."

"Well, you checked up on me, now go." Jonathan said through his teeth. "What if my kids, or Joanna see you. …Joanna didn't see you, right? You know how fragile she is."

"Calm down, my friend." Justin soothed. "She didn't see me and I'll be gone a second. I also came to tell you that the Plan will be executed soon."

"The Plan?" Jonathan asked, his anger melting away. "You sure?"

"Well, Mr. Ages and the others say it can't be done so soon, but Nicodemus is convinced that the moment is near." Justin said. "There is only one problem …"

"Jenner." Jonathan said. He didn't need to ask if it was him, he knew it. "He still against it, even after all the trouble I went through to get it?"

"You know Jenner …" Justin said.

Jonathan sighed. "How is the Stone?"

"Still sleeping, I guess." Justin said. "Still waiting for his rightful master to return to it."

"I'm not the master of the stone, Justin." Jonathan said. "Everyone with a courageous heart can ignite it."

"But so far, you're the only one." Justin smiled.

"How can you know?" Jonathan said. "Ever tried to put it on?"

"Two weeks ago." Justin snickered. "Nicodemus wanted to test my heart."

"And?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"It …flickered, but didn't glow." Justin said a bit sadly.

"Don't let it bother you." Jonathan said to his friend. "You are the most courageous rat I know."

"Kind words, my friend, but I doubt than anyone who has as much Courage of the Heart as you." Justin said. "Well, I need to be going. I need to report to Nicodemus."

"Take care, Justin." Jonathan said. "And watch your back."

* * *

><p>Joanna ducked in fear as the Tractor that Mr. Ages lived in make a loud bang. Smoke came out of it. She gulped and went inside.<p>

"Mr. Ages!" she said as she walked around in the machine. "Mr. Ages is there anybody home?"

"GO AWAY!" Mr. Ages voice said in the distance.

"Mr. Ages!" she yelled again.

"WHAT IS IT?" Mr. Ages voice asked again.

"Mr. Ages, may I please speak to you?" she said, her voice trembling a bit at the end.

"What?" the old mouse's voice sounded again.

"I said, can I please speak …" she began, not noticing the old mouse popping up from the machine behind her. She gasped as he coughed because of the smoke. "…with you."

"Oh, thank goodness, I'm so glad you're home." Joanna said.

"Confounded machine!" Mr. Ages coughed, knocking his fist on the floor. "You never know when it's going to up and blow!"

"Yes." Mrs. Brisby said, not really knowing what to say to that. "I don't suppose you would remember me.."

"Yes, you're Mrs. Brisby." Mr. Ages interrupted her, cleaning his glasses. "And I'm sorry to hear about your husband's injury. Now if you'll excuse me..." He disappeared back into the depths of the tractor.

"Mr. Ages!" Joanna yelled, running over to the place where he disappeared and looked over the edge.

Mr. Ages popped up at the other end. "Great Jupiter woman, what do you want?" he asked, really annoyed by this visitor.

"Mr. Ages, I know you don't like visitors, but this is an emergency! Please!" Joanna tried.

The machine roared and made another loud bang. The shocking of the machine made Mr. ages fall of the piece of machinery that he was standing on, making him bump down his stairs, right into his basket elevator. Joanna hurried to the place, to make sure he was alright.

Mr. Ages, still really annoyed, fixed his glasses and pulled the rope to make him go up. "Ma –ahem - Madam, that is an emergency."

"Oh Mr. Ages, my son Timothy is so sick!" Joanna begged.

"Timmy? The one with the spider bite?" He asked, a tone of worry in his voice. Joanna knew he had a soft spot for children. "Oh, just give him some pepsissiwa root and..."

"No! No, he's sick with a fever!" Joanna said, grabbing Mr. Ages by the collar and giving him a good shake.

"Well... " Mr. ages said, recovering from the shaking. "I suppose I could fix up something..."

"Oh thank you!" Joanna said.

"Follow me, but don't touch anything!" He said sternly. "Understand?"

"I do appreciate it..." Joanna began, climbing into the basket.

"Just how high is his fever?" Mr. Ages asked as the basket glided down into the tractor.

He's burning hot to the touch." Joanna said, summing up all the weird symptoms her youngest son has. "He's soaking wet with perspiration, and there's a raspy sound when he breathes."

"A raspy sound you say?" Mr. Ages asked. He started to suspect what could be wrong with Timothy Brisby.

"Does he have a chill?" He asked after the basket had touched the ground.

"Yes, he does." Joanna said.

"Have you wrapped him in a blanket?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered again as they arrived at the house of Mr. Ages.

"Now step inside, but keep your hands to yourself!" He said to Joanna. "I'm right in the middle of... " He paused for a second. "…something very important."

"I understand." Joanna said, looking around at the strange things housed into the mysterious workshop of the as mysterious mouse.

"Oh, do you?" Mr. Ages asked skeptically.

Mr. Ages walked to his table, mumbling about the mess and the small bugs that were on it. He cleared his throat. "Your son has pneumonia." He said, reaching out

"Pneumonia?" Joanna asked. She had never heard something like that before.

"It's not uncommon, but you can die from it."

"Oh please dear God, no." Joanna prayed.

"Your son must stay in bed. Bundle him up." Mr. Ages said. "Not to go outside..."

"But how long must...?" Joanna wanted to ask.

"Three weeks." Mr. ages said. He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts. He poured some ingredients together. "He cannot be moved for at least three weeks."

"But Moving Day is nearly here!" Joanna said, looking at a caterpillar that crawled next to her.

"You asked my advice, and I gave it to you!" Mr. Ages said, really getting frustrated now.

"I'm sorry."

"He must stay in bed." Mr. Ages said. He poured the powder he made in a small envelope. "Now, mix this... this powder in a broth and make him drink it. It'll bring down the fever."

He reached over to one of the shelves and grabbed something from it. "And This is something that I made for your husband. It will help him heal the wounds a bit quicker." He pushed the two envelopes in Joanna's hand.

"Oh, bless you sir!" Joanna said.

"And bless yourself, you'll need it." Mr. Ages said, starting to guide Joanna to the door. "Now, you must excuse me... You know the way out."

"Oh, of course." Joanna said, a bit confused. "Thank you once again..."

"Shoo shoo shoo. Go on now. Go on." Mr. ages said, gently shoving her out the door.

"Thank you so..." Joanna began, as Mr. Ages shut the door in front of her face. "...much. Goodbye."

She turned around and left the tractor.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING, PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own the Secret of NIMH or any of it's characters. I own this story.

* * *

><p>"BRIIIIISBY!" A voice yelled outside the Brisby Home. "BRIIISBY!"<p>

"Oh, Auntie Shrew" Teresa said with a smile.

"Oh, Auntie!" Cynthia said eagerly.

"Oh no!" Martin groaned.

"BRIIISBY!" Auntie shrew yelled.

"She'll wake up Timmy and Daddy!" Teresa said, giving the door to her parent's room a quick look. She ran to the door that led to the stairs. "She's not here!" she said.

"Why is she always coming around here,

poking her nose in where she's not wanted?" Martin said, walking to their room.

"Martin!" Teresa scolded.

Auntie Shrew entered the room. Teresa helped her getting of her large blue cloak. "Thank you child. I must speak with your mother and father." She said, walking to the living room, leaving Teresa with the big cloak.

"Your auntie is exhausted." She said, starting to walk around the table. "Why me? That I alone should be responsible for the welfare of the entire field is monstrous. BRISBY!"

"Mother isn't here." Teresa said, hanging the cloak on one of the holders.

Cynthia grabbed the scarf Auntie Shrew was wearing and pulled it eagerly, wanting to tell something. "Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick!"

Auntie Shrew gently pulled the scarf out of Cynthia's hands. "Cynthia, dearest, don't pull me." She said, sitting down. "She's not here? She left you children all alone?"

Martin, who was looking from his room gave an annoyed expression. "Dad's still here."

" …...rats in the field up to heaven knows what sort of mischief... and with your father hurt …" she said. "Cynthia dear, don't fidget." She said against the youngest Brisby child, who was yet again pulling her scarf. "You're so like your mother."

"I ain't afraid of nothing." Martin said.

"She went to see Mr. Ages" Teresa said, placing her hand behind her back.

"To Ages. That old flimflam." She said with a small chuckle. "whatever for?"

"Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick!" Cynthia said again, really wanting to tell the news.

"Patience my pet." Auntie shrew said again, leaning on her cane. "Why to ages."

Cynthia jumped in front of Auntie Shrew. "TIMMY'S SICK"

"Timothy is very ill." Teresa said.

"Timmy ill?" Auntie Shrew asked shocked. "How Dreadful."

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of the farmer." Martin said, swinging a stick around.

"I can't hear." Auntie shrew scolded.

"I'm not even afraid of Dragon." Martin said. "I'm not even afraid of …of …of the Great Owl."

"Will you hush up?" Auntie shrew asked sternly.

"Aw, you hush up!" Martin said.

"Martin!" Teresa scolded, very shocked by Martin's behavior.

"Precocious monster!" Auntie shrew began.

"Bossing Bullfrog!" Martin threw back.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Loudmouth"

"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH, MARTIN BRISBY!" A voice yelled.

The three kids turned around, seeing their furious father leaning against the door frame.

"Jonathan Brisby, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Auntie Shrew said, worried about her nephew-in-law's injury.

"I'm, eugh, fit enough to put my oldest son into his place." Jonathan said, painfully walking over to his chair. "Besides, I had enough rest for one day."

"D-Dad, I-I'm sorry." Martin said embarrassed.

"That's not something you should tell your father." Joanna said, who just came through the door. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew her oldest son …and her aunt well enough to suspect what's happened.

"That child is a brat." Auntie shrew said, pointing with her cane to the oldest Brisby son. She walked to the exit.

"Yes, we will talk to him." Joanna said. "Please come back inside."

"Not for a king's ransom!" Auntie Shrew said. "I came to inform you that the frost is off the ground and Moving Day is at hand. Prepare to move your VERY ODD family. GOOD DAY"

Auntie Shrew left the house, rambling about rats and the kind of mischief they could cause. Joanna gave her children a stern look . "Well, children, NOW you've done it."

"It was Martin". Teresa said, sitting next to her moping brother.

"Mrs. Shrew means well." Jonathan said, looking how his wife walked to the fireplace with the teapot with hot water. "She only wants to help. Mr. Ages gave you something for our son?"

"Yes." Joanna said, pouring the powder into the broth. "And something for you too. So you'll heal faster."

"He did?" Jonathan asked.

He smiled as his caring wife prepared a broth for him as well. She first gave him his and then walked over to the children's room, to give Timmy's his. The other children followed. Soon, he heard his wife sing their favorite lullaby.

Jonathan smelled the broth and grinned. That sneaky old flimflam. It's was just ordinary dried Camille. He knew that the story about 'this helping him heal faster' would cover up the real reason behind his fast healing. He drank up the broth, and walked over the room where his sick son was.

Joanna turned her head as she heard her husband entering the room. She smiled and went back to feeding her sick son.

"Is Timmy gonna die?" He heard his youngest daughter ask.

"No, he's just very sick" Joanna said.

"What's wrong with him, mother?" Teresa asked.

"Mr. Ages called it …Pneumonia." Joanna said.

"Pneumonia?" Teresa asked.

Jonathan's heart jumped. Oh, please god no. He knew of the sickness. it rarely killed the adults, but to a child …it was life threatening. He thanked whatever god was there that Mr. ages was hereto help.

"When will he get better?" Jonathan asked, longing for the day he could mess around with his youngest son again.

"Soon, I hope." Joanna said, standing up and walking over to her husband. Jonathan placed his arm around her and together they watched their youngest son fall asleep.

"And now off to bed." Jonathan said to the other children. With the necessary groans and objections, they prepared for the night.

"What a day." Joanna said, as she helped her husband back to his chair. "A bit too much excitement for me."

"What excitement?" Jonathan answered worriedly, as his wife took place on his lap. He suddenly noticed how exhausted she was. A trip to Mr. Ages, how unpleasant it could be, couldn't do this to her. "What happened?"

"Well, I was on my way back home, when I stumbled across this crow, who was all tangled up in some piece of string." She said with a giggle. "He said he was 'working out', but I saw he was all tangled up."

"And caring and helpful as my darling wife is, you helped, I suspect." Jonathan said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled and blushed. "Yes, and while I was helping him …Dragon approached."

Jonathan nearly jumped out of his chair. "What!"

"It's okay, I got away." Joanna soothed. "Jeremy helped me."

"Jeremy?" Jonathan asked.

"The crow I helped. He's kinda clumsy and he can be a bit annoying, but I like him." Joanna said. "As soon as Dragon came to close, he picked me up and flew away." She decided not to tell him about Jeremy first flying away, she losing the medicine while running away, nearly getting caught by Dragon, Jeremy risking his own feathery life by distracting him and helping her get away, then falling in the river, climbing to the windmill, where she cried about losing the medicine. Luckily, Jeremy had seen the medicine and had brought it back to her.

"Well, I'm sure glad that you're safe." Jonathan said.

Joanna yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed." She said. "You coming?"

"not yet." Jonathan said. "I'm gonna sxit in my chair for a while and I'll join you later. It's that okay?

Joanna kissed Jonatahn's cheek. "Don't stay away too long."

Jonathan smiled. "I won't." He smiled happily as he watched his wife walk to their room.

"Bless my life." Jonathan said to himself. "Nothing can go wrong now."

* * *

><p><strong>REWIEF AFTER READING!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The morning mist hadn't risen to the sky yet, when a slight shake woke Joanna up from her sleep.

"Jonathan." Joanna said, giving her husband a shove.

Jonathan groaned and turned to one side. "Lemme sleep." He groggily said.

"Jonathan, wake up." Joanna said. Another rumble shook the room.

Jonathan sprung up. "What?"

"Jonathan?" Joanna asked with a trembling voice.

"I'll go check it out!" Jonathan said, throwing the sheets of him. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, but then clutched his stomach. "Then again …maybe not …"

"Jonathan, you can't do nothing while you still have those wounds." Joanna said. "I'll go check it out."

Joanna swung her cloak over her an went to the exit of their house. She sniffed in the cold morning air as she walked out.

Back in the house was Jonathan checking his bandages. The healing went very well, considering the damage he had sustained. Suddenly he heard someone running in the house.

"THE PLOW IS HERE!" he heard his wife yell. His eyes narrowed.

"WHAT? NOW?" Jonathan yelled, jumping out the bed, ignoring the pain his wounds yelled out. "He's a week too early."

"I KNOW!" Joanna yelled as she rounded up the kids.

"Mother, what about Timmy?" Teresa asked panicky.

"You get them to Aunt Shrew." Jonathan commanded his wife as he ran to the room where his ill son was. "I'll stay with Timmy."

"But …"

"NOW!" he yelled.

Joanna did what her husband said to her, briefly stopping to turn back to him, with a very worried and scared impression on her face. Then she ran out.

Jonathan opened the room of where his children slept and saw that Timmy was still asleep. Even with the horrific event happening outside his home, he managed to produce a smile at this sight. The entire room was shaking, rearranging the furniture, dirt pieces of roots fell from the ceiling, and still his sick son was snoring.

He ran to the bed and sat down, holding a paw on his son's chest, ready to grab him if the danger would be too great for them to stay.

After a few minutes, the roaring and rumbling stopped and the house turned quiet. Deadly quiet even.

He looked at his son, still asleep. After a few minutes making sure that nothing would happen again, he walked out the children's room.

He sighed when he saw the mess that the 'tractor-quake' had made. He had just started placing things back where they belonged, when he heard the chatter of his wife and Auntie Shrew.

"And I still think it would be a good idea." Auntie Shrew's voice said, with growing annoyance.

"Owls EAT mice." His wife's whimpering voice said.

"I know dear, you have said that a few times."

"What's that talk about owls I hear?" Jonathan asked as the two ladies walked in the room.

"Well, we stopped the tractor for now, but …" Auntie Shrew began.

" 'we'?" Joanna asked. "It was you who sabotages that tractor. I got scared and held on for my life. Even after the tractor stopped."

"So you got scared when trying something daring to protect your family." Auntie Shrew said. "Foolish, but daring."

"Could've happened to the best of us, Joanna." Jonathan said, taking his wife into his arms. "There is no need to feel ashamed about it. I'm just glad that everything worked out fine."

"Everything's not fine." Joanna cried out. "That tractor's gonna be up and running again soon."

"Then we need to find a more permanent solution." Jonathan said.

"that's why I suggest you go to the Great Owl, my dear." Auntie Shrew said. "He must know a solution."

The Great Owl. Jonathan's pupils narrowed. Memories started to flow. Him, a young mouse in a strange forest, embarking on a quest for a solution to save the Rat's hidden city.. His paws clutched around a red, glowing stone, showing no fear when presented to the Great Owl.

"He WILL know a solution." Jonathan said. "This I am certain."

"But what if …?" Joanna began. "Maybe …"

"There is no other way, love." Jonathan said.

"But I can't leave you or the kids alone." Joanna said.

Jonathan sighed opened his vest and ripped the bandages from his chest. "That's why I'm coming with you." He said, taking her hand into his.

"J-Jonathan. Y-Your injuries …" Joanna stammered, seeing her husband fully healed.

"Mr. Ages always knew how to make a good medicine." Jonathan said. "And there's no arguing with me, Joanna. Auntie Shrew can watch and protect the children."

"With my life, if necessary." Auntie shrew said, giving a loud tap with her cane. "But Jonathan, are your sure?"

"We're talking about my home, my family, my son." Jonathan said. "I'm sure."

"But …" Joanna began.

"Think about Timothy." Jonathan said. "Think about Martin, Teresa and Cynthia. We can't have something like this happen every season. This has to be done."

"But how are we going to get there?" Joanna asked. "The Great Forrest is so far away and we don't have time to walk all the way."

Jonathan smiled. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you made a new feathery friend?"


End file.
